


Made Just For Me

by prayformalec



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is so in love, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Loss, Magnus singing, Prompt Fic, free use of classical music that I know nothing about, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec/pseuds/prayformalec
Summary: Magnus' feet moved in time with the music, dancing with no real technique or direction, but somehow carrying an effortless grace all the same. Alec smiled as he leaned against the entryway frame, his chest aching with the love he felt for this ridiculous man.





	Made Just For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fic for @magnusbicon on tumblr:
> 
> i'm really craving a malec fic in which magnus dances around the living room with chairman meow and alec is just super in love with him (and maybe they end up dancing with each other at the end? writer's choice. do whatever inspires you)
> 
> Thank you so much to @magicmagnus for looking this over!!

Magnus squinted against the harsh light as he woke from his nap on the couch. He had spent a considerable amount of time in the living area lately, not wanting to sleep in his own bed. After spending several weeks sleeping alone while Alec lay unconscious at the Institute, Magnus couldn’t bring himself to sleep in his bed without Alec. So if he wanted a quick cat nap -- something he had also been doing a lot of, seeing as he could no longer take clients -- he set up camp on his couch. Alone.

Sharp pain dug into his stomach, reminding him why he had woken up in the first place. Magnus lazily glared at Chairman Meow, who kneaded his claws into the warlock’s flesh a few more times before folding his legs, innocently staring up at Magnus.

“You’re a little monster, you know that?” Magnus said affectionately. He scratched the Chairman’s ears, and the cat purred loudly.

Magnus sighed and glanced at the time. Alec wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. The loft felt empty and predictable without him; his impressive repertoire seemed gilded and false instead of comforting, like an attempt to prove that his life was still worthwhile, that he still had value. In reality, Magnus had never felt so broken.

Soft sounds that Magnus vaguely recognized played from the record player he liked to have playing during the day. His hand lifted a couple centimeters before he could stop himself, and he grimaced, rolling his eyes at Chairman Meow.

“I’m never going to quite get used to not having magic, am I, darling?”

Chairman only flicked his ear in reply.

Sighing, Magnus stood and gathered his cat into his arms, wincing as the blood rushed from his head. He studied his vast collection of music, finally settling on Gioachino Rossini’s _The Barber of Seville -_ Overture. “Something enjoyable for once, hmm?”

 

* * *

 

 Alec’s back groaned with each step he took, sharp pains shooting across his shoulder blades and down into his hips. Today’s battle had not been forgiving, nor had the last three days. Despite his boyfriend telling not to, Alec was constantly studying on how to get Magnus his magic back. Now, the only thing Alec wanted was gold sheets and a certain warlock next to him.

As he approached the loft, noises that didn’t quite match Alec’s steps flowed from the other side of the door, echoing in time with his stride. He pushed open the door, the music instantly growing louder. He shrugged off his jacket and left his boots near the door before going to find his boyfriend.

Rounding the corner, Alec stopped at the sight of Magnus cradling Chairman Meow, rocking back and forth in time to the music.

“Dah, da da daaaa,” Magnus sang, poorly mimicking the flutes spilling from the record player. His feet moved in time with the music, dancing with no real technique or direction, but somehow carrying an effortless grace all the same. Alec smiled as he leaned against the entryway frame, his chest aching with the love he felt for this ridiculous man.

“Dadadadada, dadada DUH DUH DUH,” Magnus crescendoed and twisted on his heel, singing into the Chairman’s face as the cat watched with wide eyes, “dududududud--oh, Alexander!”

Chairman Meow finally twisted out of his owner’s arms, and with nowhere to put his hands, Magnus lifted one to play with his ear cuff, obviously embarrassed. “How long have you been standing there?”

Alec’s grin grew as he stepped forward to catch Magnus’ hands. “Dance with me?”

Laughing at Magnus’ startled expression, Alec walked past him toward the record player. Magnus didn’t see which new record Alec chose, but he watched him lift the current record with practiced delicacy to put it away. The first time Magnus had showed Alec his record player, Alec had broken the needle while trying to set it. Luckily, it was easily fixed with a bit of magic. . .

Notes from string instruments filled the room, a much-needed distraction from thoughts of, once again, losing his magic. Alec almost shyley made his way back to Magnus as the latter recognized the piece: Pachelbel’s _Canon in D, P.37_.

“Classic,” Magnus mused, and Alec simply smiled.

“This was the only song I ever learned how to play on the piano. Jace tried to teach me more, but piano was always his thing,” Alec said, shrugging.

Suddenly bowing, Alec reached out his hand, eyes never leaving Magnus’.

“May I have this dance?”

Magnus laughed almost hysterically, “Oh my, Alexander, what ever happened to that young man who blushed at even the mention of drinks?”

Alec stood and braided their hands together, eyes laughing and Magnus’ heart swelled. “He fell in love.”

Magnus smiled and lifted their joined hands. Alec ducked his head and lowered one of his hands to Magnus’ waist. As the song suddenly picked up tempo, his eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Alexander, what are you-” Magnus was cut off as Alec quickly twisted his hand and Magnus spun backwards into his arms, and Alec lowered him into a dip, Magnus’ hair nearly touching the floor.

Magnus’ laugh burst from inside him, unable to be kept hidden, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed this much.

“Alexander!” he exclaimed, but Alec simply lifted him back into his arms, spinning him away and back towards him, Magnus’ back against Alec’s chest, and they swayed back and forth, Alec’s hands gripping his elbows.

“Where did you learn to dance?” Magnus asked, a bit breathless. He turned his head back to look at Alec, but before he could properly look at him, Alec pressed a kiss onto the side of his mouth and sighed.

“I love you,” Alec said, voice desperate to let Magnus know, “I love you so much it hurts.”

Magnus gently brushed Alec’s cheek with his fingertips, feeling his sharp jawline and the beginning of scruff. He folded himself in as much as possible, clinging to the anchor of feeling Alec against him. Alec’s fingers moved from Magnus’ elbows to his waist, gripping Magnus’ hips hard enough to bruise, but Magnus craved the reminders he would leave there.

“I love you more than anything I have ever known,” Magnus whispered. They continued to sway long after the music ended, hearts in their throats, tears beginning to form, whispered ‘I love you’s’ filling the air every few minutes, and for the first time since he lost it, Magnus forgot to miss his magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr: prayformalec


End file.
